Choi Ji Woo
Perfil thumb|286px|Choi Ji Woo *'Nombre:' 최지우 / Choi Ji Woo. *'Nombre real:' 최미향 / Choi Mi Hyang. *'Nombre chino:' 崔智友 / Cui Zhi You. *'Apodo:' Princess Hayllu / Princess Ji Woo. *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''11-Junio-1975 (39 años). *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Paju, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis. *'Signo zodiacal chino: Conejo. *'''Estatura: 1.74cm *'Peso:' 55kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A. *'Agencia: ' YG Entertainment. Sobre Choi Ji Woo Conocida por sus papeles en Stairway to Heaven y Winter Sonata, ha logrado ser una de las actrices más populares, tanto en Corea como en el extranjero. En países como Japón goza de una gran popularidad y es considerada la princesa del Drama Coreano y es conocida por sus fans nipones como "Ji Woo Himme" que se traduciría como la princesa Ji Woo. En el 2011 esta actriz participó en dos episodios del programa de variedades de la KBS "2D1N" ''donde se pudo ver a una Ji Woo diferente a la que se había visto hasta ese momento en sus drama, ya que mostró su faceta más alegre y divertida. Ese mismo año, regresó a la interpretación luego de una ausencia de casi tres años, siendo 'Can't Lose' el drama que marcaría su regreso. Dramas * Temptation (SBS, 2014) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011, cameo) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) *Air City (MBC, 2007) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *101st Proposal (2004) *Full house ( KBS2,2004, Cameo) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *Beautiful days (SBS, 2001) *Honesty (MBC, 2000) *Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) *Message (SBS, 1999) *In Search of Love (KBS2, 1999) *Love (MBC, 1998) *Happiness is in Our Heart (SBS, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996, cameo) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Only Love (MBC, 1996) *Happiness (MBC, 1995) *War And Love (MBC, 1995) Películas *Happy Facebook (2015) *Actresses (2009) *Now and Forever (2006) *Shadowless Sword (2005) ''cameo *Everybody has Secrets (2004) *The Romantic President (2002) *Nowhere to Hide (1999) *First Kiss (1998) *Hallelujah (1997) cameo *The Hole (1997) *The Adventure of Mrs. Park (1996) Anuncios *'2014:' Grand Korea Leisure Seven Luck Casino *'2012:' Thermos *'2011:' HIS *'2011:' Lotte Duty Free (So I'm Loving You) : junto a Song Seung Hun, Hyun Bin, Big Bang,Super junior , 2PM, JYJ, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong *'2010:' Daishin Securities *'2010:' Shiseido Korea *'2009:' Dove Unilever Korea *'1999:' Kuki News *'1999:' Rose Cosmetics *'1998:' LG Electronics Refrigerator *'1998:' Korea Telecom International Calls 001 *'1997:' Crown Bakery *'1997:' Daewoo Lanos *Lotte Collagen 10000 + Vitamin C *Japan Lotte Xylitol Candy Reconocimientos *'2009 36th Inspiring Nigth in Korea': President Award *'2006 Premio a la Actriz más bella actuación de todos los tiempos. (Seoul)' *'2005 Korean Movie Association:' Mención especial *'2005 41th BaekSang Award:' Mención especial *'2004 40th BaekSang Awards:' Premio de Popularidad (TV Part) *'2003 SBS Acting Award:' Mejor Actriz por (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 SBS Acting Award:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas. *'2003 Golden Award:' Premio de Popularidad, en películas. (The Romantic President) *'2002 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio de Popularidad *'2002 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Actriz por Winter Sonata *'2002 Best Dresser Awards:' Mejor Vestida, (categoría TV) *'2002 38th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Mayor Popularidad (TV Part) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Special Production (Beautiful days) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas. *'2000 MBC Acting Awards:' Premio a la Excepcional Actuación Femenina (Mr. Duke) *'1999 Video Music Awards:' Premio Dorado Por Video (MV "For Your Soul") *'1998 34th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante (The Hole) *'1998 21st Grand Bell Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante (The Hole) *'1995' Korean Isabelle Adjani Award Curiosidades *'Educación:' Dukmoon Girls' High School. **Busan Women's College. **Hanyang University (Teatro y Cine), *'Religión:' Católica. *'Aficiones:' Ir de compras, Criticas de películas. *Choi Ji Woo creó su propia compañia bajo el nombre de CJW Company en 2009. *Es una de las actrices más aclamadas y admiradas por el público siendo conocida como "La Princesa del Drama Coreano" (Hallyu) , es una de las pocas artistas coreanas que se han dado a conocer internacionalmente debido al increíble éxito que obtuvieron los dramas Stairway to Heaven y Winter Sonata, novelas que obtuvieron un alto rating tanto nacional como internacional y dada la aceptación que han tenido los dramas coreanos se puede comprobar este éxito revisando páginas como YouTube que todos los días tienen comentarios de alguien que está empezando a ver una de estas dos novelas de las cuales ella es protagonista. *Durante la novela First Love, fue novia de Bae Yong Jun. *Tuvo una relación sentimental durante cinco años con el actor Song Seung Heon (Autumn Tale), todo indica que su rompimiento se debió a un engaño por parte del actor. *En febrero 14 de 2009, se supo que sostenía una relación desde hacia dos años con el actor Lee Jin Wook (con quien actuó en el drama Air City) seis años menor que ella, todo debido a unas fotografías tomadas saliendo del departamente de la actriz. La compañía representante de Ji Woo dijo que la actriz era capaz de manejar sus asuntos y que ellos no se meterían. Su relación terminó a mediados del 2011 y quedaron con una relación de Noona-Dongseong. *Participo en el conocido programa de Running Man en los episodios 126 y 127. * En febrero de 2014, Choi firmó con la agencia de talentos YG Entertainment. Después se reunió con su coestrella anterior Kwon Sang Woo en el drama Temptation de SBS. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Yozoh. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés *Wikipedia en Español Galería Choi Ji Woo.jpg Choi Ji Woo2.jpg Choi Ji Woo3.jpg Choi Ji Woo4.jpg Choi Ji Woo6.jpg Choi Ji Woo7.jpg Choi Ji Woo8.jpg Choi Ji Woo9.jpg Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Católicos Categoría:Nacidos en 1975